The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a load current. It is the general practice in supplying a load current to a load to use a regulating means such as, for example, a convertor principally consisting of thyristors, gate turn-off thyristors, choppers, or the like and the timing of turning on or turning off the regulating means is controlled so that the mean value of the load current coincides with a reference value. It is also common practice to vary the load current in such a way that the variation of the current in time (hereinafter termed simply variation) is limited within a predetermined value.